Fairies' Training Camp
Fairy Tail OVA 4 is the fourth OVA for the Fairy Tail series by Hiro Mashima. It is bundled along with the Special Edition of Volume 35 of the Manga and was first released on November 16, 2012. Mavis is bored staying alone in Tenrou Island, so she decides to pay the guild a visit, unaware that the Fairy Tail members are going to the beach for training camp which she decided to tag along as well. The group faces a lot of trouble mainly caused by Natsu and Gray. What would happen if the girls got drunk? Summary Mavis is seen sleeping on a tree branch on Tenrou Island, until she is woken up by an animal. She notices the silence and remembers how fun it was when the Tenrou Team was there. She then decides to pay them a visit. Later, now in Magnolia Town, Mavis wanders through the place, smiling that nobody can see her. She finally arrives at the guild's building, but just before she can enter it, Fairy Tail members get out prepared for beach and hot springs. Seeing that, Mavis decides to secretly follow them. At the beach, Erza tells everyone that although the purpose of coming there is to train for the Grand Magic Games, they will spend the first day having fun. Natsu and Gray are eager for the sea, but are quickly outrun by Jet who rushes using his magic. Juvia covers Gray and then attempts to tell him that she prepared a swimsuit just for him, but both Natsu and Gray follow Jet to the sea. They compete in swimming, but are again beat by Jet. Gray takes off his pants, saying this will speed him up while Natsu uses his magic to swim faster. Depressed, Juvia comes to Erza who questions her outfit, while Mavis is seen eating ice cream. Elsewhere in the water, Lucy, Wendy and Levy are playing with a beach ball while Happy and Carla are swimming around. Lucy then notices that not whole Tenrou Team is at the beach. She then teases Levy when she says that she wanted to go with Gajeel. Natsu, Gray and Jet talk about their training, with Gray taking the initiative to start and freezing the sea. Everyone is covered with ice and shivering, until Natsu uses his Fire Dragon's Wing Attack to break the ice. Pieces of ice start falling at the beach so Erza requips her Heaven's Wheel Armor to destroy the ice. Juvia, Jet, Droy, Natsu, Gray and even Wendy with her Sky Dragon's Roar also join her and successfully destroy all the ice. Natsu and Gray claim it was fun while Lucy and Levy notice all the destruction. Mavis notes that the Fairy Tail's third generation is strong but fun at the same time. In the evening, the group is seen staying in a luxury hotel thanks to Loki giving them tickets. The boys enter the room just to see all the girls drunk of sake. Gray attempts to complain, but is quickly turned down by angry Erza. While Juvia attempts to defend him, Carla rides Happy, scolding him for being a slow horse and Lucy claims that she can see two Natsus. Juvia then clings to Gray, complaining about her swimsuit and Erza scolds Droy and Jet, mistaking them for Wakaba and Elfman. Lucy has Natsu pet her and then take her to the bathroom. Later, now sober girls are relaxing at hot springs, with Mavis still watching them. She feels relieved when she realizes that she's not the only one with small breasts. The girls then discuss the events of that evening, claiming that Lucy and Natsu love each other. Lucy refuses and then complains about how Natsu always barges into her room, which is the reason for her following him, a revenge. She tells everyone a story about how she followed Natsu and Happy to their house. When she entered it, all she found was a messy room. Noticing a bunch of posters on the wall, she realized that they're all the missions they had done so far. She felt happy that Natsu and Happy take care of precious memories. She then decided to clean up before they came back. However, even after doing so, they were still not back so hungry and lonely Lucy decided to go back to her house, just to find Natsu and Happy sleeping there. Afterwards, the girls claim it was a nice story but continue to tease Lucy. Mavis then notices Natsu, Jet, Gray and Droy peeking at the girls. Even Erza notices them, throwing several kunais their way. Erza wonders if it is just her imagination, but when Levy brings up the boys, Erza proposes that they invite them, with Lucy, however, refusing. The boys are then seen with an injury on their foreheads, except for Droy whose backside was somewhow hit instead. Mavis is then seen bathing alone, being happy that the third Fairy Tail's generation is doing well. She says that's it's time for the Grand Magic Games and that she's going to watch them as well. Characters In Order of Appearance Magic, Spells, and Abilities Used Magic used * * * ** **Animal Soul (アニマル·ソウル Animaru Sōru) ** * * * * ** * * ** ** * ** * * * * Spells used *Animal Soul: Tigress *Ice-Make: Frozen Sea * * * * * * *Water Body Abilities used *Battle Mode Shift (戦闘モードシフト Sentō Mōdo Shifuto) *Swimming *Flight Armors used * Weapons used * *Kunais *Swords Items used *Magic Seeds Category:OVA